chaosanimefandomcom-20200214-history
Vilkas Chorrol
Name: Vilkas Zachary Chorrol Age: 33 Species: Human Abilities: Swordsmanship, Blacksmithing. Weakness: Silver weaponry '''Personality: '''Calm, Bold, Competitionlover, Focused. Childhood Vilkas was born in the village of Bravil in Northern Eleeren, He was the youngest of 6 children. Vilkas and his family lived togheter until his hometown was raided and burned by bandits. Vilkas's father was one of the first to die under the attack, and his mother sent Vilkas and his older brother Farkas and Erkas away. She gave Erkas the family heirloom known as Riftbane. Erkas died after 2 weeks, He was torn appart by wolves and Farkas defended Vilkas with Riftbane. they roamed the old winterland of Eleeren for three years before they moved into a seemingly abandoned cave, But it was inhabited by wolves, the same wolf pack that tore Erkas apart, They let Farkas a nd Vilkas stay in the cave, They almost raised Vilkas and Farkas as one of them. When Vilkas was 16 and Farkas was 18. the wolfpack was killed and they were taken to the capital of Eleeren, Falkreath. they were adopted by the blacksmith, Farkas left the house after three years, and Vilkas after 6. The Barbarian hunter: Vilkas. when Vilkas left Falkreath he swore to hunt down the barbarians that burned down Bravil. He spent three years hunting down the bandits by learning to identify foottracks, And by asking many locals and guards. After the three years he finaly found a camp of theirs, He pulled out his Riftbane, walked into the lair and asked what they remember from Bravil, The Bandids replied laughingly that the place was easy loot, Vilkas then unleashed his wrath and anger and attacked the barbarians. unleashing full fury, The moonshine shimmered in Riftbane. After he had killed a majority of the barbarians, He took the leader in sword to sword combat, But he did not kill him on the spot, he forced him down on his knees, Picked up a sturdy steel sword from one of the barbarian corpses, he crossed his swords at the end of the leader's throath, and he did a slice and decapitted the leader, leaving the barbarian camp in ruins. A deal with the devil. Vilkas wandered around Eleeren for some years, He encountered a old cave known as wolfskull cave, Tales said that the cave was a place with wonderous tresures, so Vilkas entered. Innside he found a old altar and a book, He peeked innside the book which said:"At midnight when the moonshine hits the altar of Nocturnal. the tresure is revealed". Vilkas waited for the midnight to come, and as said, a big pile of gold appeared innside when the moonlight hit the altar, but a small knife appeared on the altar aswell, and Vilkas herd a voice within himself "Welcome traveler, to my domain, You have come seeking treasure, But what I can offer is better. I can offer you the powers of the wolf, the power to become a warewolf, Accept my plea and these powers will be yours." Vilkas picked up the knife and thinked to himself for a while, should he shead some of his own blood for this power. Vilkas took the knife and cut himself a slght cut so that some blood hit the altar, and he imediatly flew into the air sorounded by light, after a very short while he dropped down, Just as normal as ever, but he feelt something deep within him. The escape from Eleeren Vilkas had gotten used to his warewolf powers after some years, He had even crafted a special piece of armor to honour the wolves that raised him and his brother Farkas. the People of Elereen had started hating vilkas for his demonic ability, untill one day. Vilkas was asleep him his house in Falkreath, He woke up by the smell of fire, He quickly got out of the bed and got dressed in his armor, grabbed Riftbane, and quickly left the house, to find the villagers of Falkreath throwing torches at his house trying to kill him. Vilkas was furious at this trechery and in his anger blindly transformed into a warewolf and unleashed on the villagers, tearing several appart in cold blood, men, women and children alike. Once he turned back he could not realise what he had done, so he quickly fleed Falkreath, Heading away from Elereen, South towards the Grassland of Cyro. He traveled through the mountains to Cyro, he had a plan to seek refugee in a village he had herd of called Paratown. Category:Hero